Tron: Resurrection :Rewriting:
by RinzlTron
Summary: What if you had only one memory? Just of being hit on the head? A User gets trapped in the grid, and gets taken in by Kevin Flynn, but it's not long before she gets taken by Clu. On her journey out, she makes an unlikely friend, or maybe more. Rinzler/OC
1. Prologue

Tron: Resurrection

Prologue

'How did I get here? Where am I? Who am I?' The user looked around curiously, attempting to ignore the painful throbbing in the back of her head. The world around her was sleek and black, except for the strips of white lights along the buildings. The tiles were slightly reflective and she could slightly see her figure looming on the surface. The city itself was deserted. No people were walking around and it was completely silent. She took a step, wincing as the sound echoed down the street. The city stopped abruptly, turning into a giant empty area. She shrugged and walked out quietly. Briefly she noticed that the building had 'Flynns' written across it in large letters. It seemed insignificant, so she disregarded it and continued walking.

She walked on for what seemed like hours, before she grew increasingly frustrated.

"Ah!" She threw her arms up in anger, her patience worn out. "Where the hell is everybody?" She screamed to no one in particular. Footsteps echoed around her and she turned around to glare at them. A boy around her age -she assumed- looked taken aback at her outburst. "What the hell is going on?" She asked, calming down slightly.

"Uh. You're on the grid. How did you get in here? I'm Sam by the way." He added. 'So this messed up place is called the grid.' She concluded, frowning at him.

"I can't remember anything." Her eyes flickered to the floor sadly. "But I know someone hit my head." She finished, remembering the pain from before. He walked over to her and her eyes fluttered closed as the tiredness overcame her. "Sorry I can't help more." She mumbled as she began to drift off, falling into Sam's arms. He caught her quickly and sighed. How many more people were going to end up in this place tonight?


	2. Chapter One: Kevin Flynn

Chapter One: Kevin Flynn

The user awoke with a groan, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes flickered open and she shut them again immediately, cursing at the intrusion of bright light.

"What the hell is with you people and glowing things?" She groaned. A voice chuckled across the room. It was unfamiliar to the girl. Her eyes opened, adjusting to the light. The room was mostly made of glass, except for the exceptionally bright white floor and ceiling. A man sat forward on a couch in front of her. He was old and he had a beard and a white cape. His face was pulled into a smile at her comment. "Who are you?" Her head cocked to the side curiously. Of course the name would have no significance to her, but it would be nice to know.

"My name is Kevin Flynn." He stated, though he looked slightly hurt at the question. She was wrong. The same name was written on the building she first saw. It had some significance. He smiled again, noting her confusion. "Sam told me of your condition. You needn't worry." The words relieved her slightly. "This place is the grid. I created it a long time ago." He informed her, watching amusedly as her mouth dropped open. She went to speak but shook her head.

"I'm not even going to ask." He chuckled. "But I will ask; why are you all the way out here?" She asked after seeing the city outside the window. It was so far. She couldn't quite grasp why he was so far away. He sighed and began to tell her all about his first encounter with the grid as well as the tale of Tron, Clu and the Isos. The same ones he used to tell Sam. Her face contorted into rage by the end of the story. "Genocide." She growled. Flynn nodded sadly. Her eyes closed and she sat up, crossing her legs in deep thought. She remembered she did this a lot. At least her memory was returning. She blocked out Flynn's rustling around and focused on the sounds of thunder in the distance. Clu; a flawed program trying to create a perfect system. It was impossible, as well as ironic. Perfection was impossible. It differed from person to person. His perfection was very different from Flynn's and he never saw that. She must have sat there for hours, contemplating various things, before she was disturbed.

The door behind her buzzed open and her brow wrinkled in frustration. The footsteps were Sam's; she could remember from earlier. Her eyes flickered open calmly and Flynn shook his head.

"You meditate longer than I do." He stated with a chuckle.

"Meditation or not, I still can't maintain the whole Zen thing." He snorted and smiled at the people behind her. She gave a small smile and focused on the girl beside Sam. She gave a friendly grin and held out her hand.

"I'm Quorra." She said excitedly, using the greeting Flynn had told her users do. The girl took her hand and shook it eagerly.

"I'm a user that accidentally ended up here I guess." She shrugged. Quorra nodded.

"Flynn told me." She stated. The user nodded and closed her eyes for a long moment, before opening them again. She found she was still tired. Flynn nodded in understanding.

"Quorra will show you your room later. First, dinner." He gave a smile. His footsteps echoed around the room as he padded towards the table and brought up a holographic image. After a few minutes of typing, the user figured he was coding some sort of roast dinner. How she knew was beyond her. But she knew all the same. Curiously, she stretched forward and brought up a similar holographic image on the floor. She typed away curiously and grinned, confirming the coding. Flynn looked up and shook his head in disbelief. A kitten sat on the floor in front of her. Flynn had tried many times to create animals but found he was unable to do so. She picked it up and cradled it to her, petting it's head.

"Flynn, what is that?" Quorra asked curiously. Sam chuckled.

"It's a cat, Quorra. Users keep them as company." He responded before Flynn could get his mouth open.

"I could never do that." Flynn managed to get out, still shaking his head in amazement. The user shrugged and put the kitten on the floor.

"At least I know I wasn't dumb." She muttered. Flynn chuckled and confirmed his own coding. The dinner appeared on the table and Quorra's face lit up. They all sat around the table quietly, kitten sleeping on the user's lap. The user glanced at Quorra and they both frowned at the awkwardness between Sam and his father.

"How old are you now, Sam?" Quorra asked, breaking the silence. Flynn interrupted before Sam could open his mouth.

"You should be...27." He concluded.

"Yes, 27." Sam confirmed quietly. The user shook her head but smiled at the two. Not seeing you father in 20 years must be horrible, but still incredibly awkward.

"And do you attend a college?" Quorra asked curiously. Flynn often spoke of such things. Sam nodded.

"Caltech." The answer made no sense to Quorra, but she nodded anyway. Flynn leant forward, leaning on his hands.

"Caltech." He murmured. He said something else that the user couldn't quite catch.

"Yeah. Until I dropped out." Flynn frowned but Quorra burst out laughing. The user snorted and buried her face in her hand when the other two smiled at her. Flynn looked at Quorra strangely and shook his head before talking to Sam again.

"Work? Job? ENCOM? Are you..,," He trailed off as Sam mumbled a no. ENCOM reminded the user of something but she disregarded it as unimportant.

"I check in once a year." Sam smirked. The user thought she may have had an idea of what he was referring to.

"Wife? Girlfriend?" Flynn began but was interrupted by Sam. Again.

"Dog. Marvin. A rescue." He smiled at Quorra. Flynn nodded.

"Dogs are cool." He murmured. Sam went back to poking at his food. Quorra looked between the two, thinking the silence was her fault. She looked guilty and she reached out, taking a sip of the cup in front of her. The user stifled a laugh at her expression and quickly took a sip of the blue liquid. It tasted similar to Sprite. Flynn had called it energy. "I'm sure you must have some questions of your own Sam." He stated, staring at his son. Sam looked back up at him.

"Just one." He murmured. Flynn nodded.

"Why I never came home." He confirmed. He then went on to tell Sam the same tale that he had told the user. Sam's face was neutral when he finished. The three of them moved outside and the user lost the end of their conversation, but it seemed they were arguing. Quorra looked down at the pool sadly before walking back inside.

"I'll take you to your room." She said quietly. The user nodded and followed her into the depths of the house.

-

_'"Hello dearest." A voice growled. It was Flynn's voice. But there was something off about it. The user looked around suspiciously. He stepped forward. She back away and snarled at him. Clu stood in front of her, smirking. "Don't waste your breath." He murmured sweetly next to her ear. She shuddered in disgust. He reached out a hand and she flinched away. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He whispered patronisingly. ___

_"Get away from me you corrupted program." She hissed. His face contorted into anger. He punched her gut. She doubled over, wheezing as he kicked her to the floor. ___

_"I'm not the corrupted one, little virus." He seethed, kicking her crumpled figure. She cried out as blood dripped out from her broken nose. "Imperfect." He snarled, punching her again. He kicked her again and she blacked out.'_

"Wake up." Flynn shook the user's sleeping figure. She opened her eyes and the face of Clu loomed over her, the essence of the dream taking over. She reached up and punched his nose. He fell back against the wall, cupping his now broken nose. "Damn it that hurt. Man!" He groaned. The user cowered against the wall.

"I'm sorry Kevin. I thought you were Clu." She whispered after a few moments. He nodded in understanding.

"Just remind me never to get on your bad side." He grumbled. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I woke you because Sam is missing. He went to find Zuse." He stated, looking extremely unhappy about it. Although the name Zuse was unfamiliar, the rest of the sentence made her shake her head.

"Knew this was gonna happen." She mumbled, getting up and putting on her jacket. Flynn frowned but remained quiet. The user walked into the main room and waited for him calmly. He stood next to her with Quorra. The platform disappeared down to the garage area. The user stood out and frowned at the Lightcar. She was definitely not going to fit in there with Quorra. Pushing a blonde strand of hair out of her face, she looked up at Flynn shyly.

"Do you have motorbikes?" She asked him. He nodded and pulled out a baton. First he pulled up the holographic image and typed at it for a few moments before handing it to her.

"Now you can drive it on this terrain." He stated. After demonstrating how she was to use it, he and Quorra hopped into the Lightcar. The drove out of the garage and the user ran forward. As soon as her feet lifted off the ground, a quiet clicking emanated from the baton. The bike formed around her legs and back and she landed with a thump. The purring of the engine relaxed her and she smiled as she drove along behind Flynn.

The End of Line Club loomed before the user and she pulled to a stop next to Flynn. She hopped off the bike and it turned into a baton again in her hand. There was a loud crash above and she looked up at the club suspiciously. Flynn and Quorra led her into an elevator and it went upwards quickly. At the top, they were greeted by another crash. The user looked out of the elevator to see a bunch of red and blue programs fighting with each other. And Sam was caught in the middle. She sighed and tripped a few of the red programs and they were then tackled by a bunch of user sympathizers. Flynn gave her a look.

"What?" She asked, smirking. He shook his head and went to help Sam. The blue and white programs began to attack and overpower the red ones; guards the user assumed were Clu's. The killed programs turned into a pile of what looked like glass but was actually pixels. She was thankful to Flynn for that explanation.

"This is cool." She grinned. Flynn shook his head and began to lead them out the elevator as the music in the club changed to a more dramatic tune. The elevator dropped down quickly and they exited at the bottom floor.

"We do it your way." Flynn breathed. "A full on sprint to the portal. If we beat Clu there, we have a chance." Sam nodded and they began to sneak out across the floor. The user walked behind them slowly and stopped when a loud rumbling caught her attention. It grew louder until the hair around her face blew into her eyes and her jacket fluttered. A recognizer loomed above her and she froze, mouth dropping open in surprise. Two guards came out and grabbed her. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach and she let them take her away.

Flynn stared at her sadly from behind the building. She gave him a pleading look; begging him to leave her and he disappeared behind it with the others. The recognizer took off into the distance, towards the arena.

When they landed, the guards went along the line of programs, saying either two things she couldn't quite catch. She gulped as the guard stopped in front of her. A quiet whirring came from under his helmet.

"Games." He said finally.

-

Ah, it's amazing how much better I feel after rewriting this. And this was a long chapter for me. Wow. xD


	3. Chapter Two: The Games

Chapter Two: The Games

The guards grabbed the user harshly and dragged her to a pair of foot pads. They held her in place before stepping away as the platform dropped through a tunnel in the floor. It slowed and she noticed that she was now in a small room. There was a sliding noise and a four women stepped into view. They had white suits with blue-white circuitry. They stepped up to her.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" She growled. They ignored her and began to strip off her clothes, leaving her in only a bra and underwear. "Uh…" She trailed off uncomfortably. She stood frozen as a cold sensation spread up from her feet to her neck. It was the same black suit Sam had. The women stepped away to grab pieces of armor and began to attach them to her. Lights flickered up in a symmetrical patter from her toes to her shoulders. It was a very different pattern from Sam's or Quorra's. There were few markings on her and the ones that were there weren't lines like the other programs she had seen. She shrugged and noticed that one of the women was walking away towards a platform that had come out of the floor.

"Attention program." A voice spoke above her. "You will receive an identity disc. Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this disc. If you lose your disc, or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution." The voice finished just as the woman returned with a round object. The user nodded and rolled her eyes. If it was possible, she really wanted to strangle Clu for making these women strip her. But the possibility of program's derezzing because of strangulation was probably minimal. Suddenly something connected with her back and her vision went white for a second before returning again.

"Marrying complete. Disc activated and synchronized. Proceed to games." A woman next to her spoke. They all backed away slowly and sealed themselves in the wall. The floor holds opened and the user stumbled out clumsily, not expecting it to happen. She growled and walked into the light in front of her. Clu could shove this idea where the sun don't shine. Stripper programs. Ugh.

As soon as she stepped into the small room, it began to lift up above the little chamber. Music blared through the revolving platform and the user gaped at the amount of programs gathered there. The platform spun around and stopped as an opponent growled at her. She stepped out and pulled off her disc. She stared at it curiously, wondering if she would get the hang of it quickly. The program allowed her little time to deliberate before lunging at her and throwing his disc. It whizzed towards her quickly, giving her little time to think. She ducked quickly in panic and threw her own, cutting through his chest. He derezzed with a scream as his pixels flew across the floor. The user gaped at the shards of the dead program, realizing the seriousness of what she had done.

When she regained the ability to speak and move, she let out a feral growl and paced around, waiting for the next program. He came out with a sadistic grin on his face, dark hair sitting just above his eyes. The user scowled at his over-confidence and hurled her disc at him angrily, flipping through the air to avoid the one he had previously thrown. She wasn't aware that she could do that however. Her opponent ducked and frowned at her in surprise. The user gave him a cheeky grin as her disc bounced off a wall and derezzed him easily. She let out a tired sigh. At least she wasn't sweating. That was a bonus she guessed.

Another opponent emerged from the platform and stared at her timidly. It was a wonder he'd lasted that long anyway. She eyed him sadly, wondering if she could help him escape, or at the very least; kill him quickly. He took his disc off his back, hand trembling. The user glanced at him and the gap in the floor. She put her disc back and circled him. He flinched under her gaze and she dove through the gap. With a loud crack, she landed on a platform and ran across it. She dove down again, unfortunately landing in another platform. Her eyes darted around wildly, looking for an escape. It was too late.

"Combatant Twelve versus Rinzler." The voice from above announced. The user froze and shook her head.

"Crap." She managed upon seeing his figure step out of the shadows, making a purring sound. Her heart filled with dread. Good god, she was going to die.

Rinzler was surprised. Female programs rarely went to the arena. He was also surprised in the full helmet on her face. It was unlike the other program's helmets and more like his own. _Go easy on her._ Tron whispered in his head. Rinzler rumbled in annoyance. The security program knew just how to annoy him at the most inappropriate times with his whispers.

In the face of death, the user felt oddly calm. She waited patiently as Rinzler hurled both of discs at her and she ducked easily, flipping when they ricocheted of the wall behind her. "C'mon, you can do better than that." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Rinzler cocked his head curiously before running towards her, thrusting the discs more violently. One disc barely missed her cheek as she ducked to avoid the other. She snarled at him, obviously losing patience. She didn't have time for games. Either he was going to kill her or she would dammed well do it herself and save Clu the trouble later. She took a deep sigh, trying to regain her 'Zen'. It worked for the most part. Calmly, she strode up to Rinzler, looking unthreatening. He watched her curiously, not thinking she would do anything. That was until she punched his face, making a crack in his helmet. He staggered back for a moment before scowling behind his helmet. _Don't lose your temper._ Tron warned. Rinzler circled her, fuming.

A beep sounded through the arena. Rinzler was surprisingly unprepared for it and unceremoniously slammed into the ceiling with the user. She pulled herself off the floor with Rinzler and snarled. Her patience was gone long before she ripped off her disc and hurled it at the unsuspecting program. He dropped to the floor at the last second in surprise. She stalked towards him, grabbing her disc from the air. "You're trying my patience." She seethed, scowling at him. The fury in her face made Rinzler back away slightly before snapping out of it and running to her, choosing to use close combat. She twirled around him, flipping and dodging his hits. He landed one hit, grazing her arm. She continued as if it hadn't happened, which confused him. She should have derezzed. Finally, she kicked him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. Taking the opportunity, she kneed his back and pushed him to the floor. He grunted and relaxed into the floor. Blood dripped from her arm onto the floor and caught Rinzler's attention.

"User." He spoke huskily, revealing her. The user kneed him harder, willing him to shut the hell up. It was too late. The crowd was silent and a male voice came through the speaker.

"Identify yourself." It demanded. She chose to ignore it.

"Identify." Another deeper voice boomed through the speaker. One that sounded like it shouldn't be reasoned with.

"Unknown." She shouted back. There was silence before she was dragged off Rinzler by black guards and taken away as he grunted, pulling himself off the floor. He stalked towards her silently and brushed past her. She eyes scanned the guards holding her before deciding that it wouldn't be worth derezzing them, just to be caught again. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she just knew she was going to Clu. That was one thing she was sure of.


	4. Chapter Three: CLU

Chapter Three: Clu

The user stood, trembling in a quiet Rinzler's arms. Of course she would easily escape, but she would be caught again. It truly wasn't worth it. She gripped Rinzler's arm, which she noted was quite muscular. If he was human, she would surely be cutting off circulation. He rumbled quietly in the silence when she backed into him. She looked at him curiously before muttering an apology. Rinzler really didn't care too much about it anyway. It wasn't as if she had hurt or irritated him. It was just unexpected. He turned away to look at the door, awaiting the moment that his master would return.

Her penetrating gaze scanned his body carefully, taking in everything from the circuits on his knees to his helmet. Curiously, she outstretched a hand, touching a circuit on his arm. He shuddered at the feeling that spread through him. He pushed her hand away quickly, stopping it from escalating further.

"No." He murmured quietly. She looked away and focused on the room around her, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry." She apologized again, resuming her gaze around the room. It had a direct view over the arena, just above Rinzler's platform. The lights in the ship were a bright amber-yellow colour. The only furniture was a couch and table next to the giant glass window. It was not actually that interesting at all to the user.

The door beside her open and the fear spread through her again. The man of her nightmares stepped out with a large smirk upon his face. She whimpered, backing into Rinzler. He released her arm, allowing her room move, but she stood frozen in front of his chest.

"Well, well, well. A user. How Interesting." His voice was sickly sweet as he circled her like lion would it's prey. He found it quite interesting that she chose to stay in such close proximity to Rinzler. Most would jump out of a building to get away from him. Then again, most of them wouldn't be able to defeat him.

The user shuddered under Clu's gaze, brushing another of Rinzler's circuits. He snarled quietly, backing away from her to stand in the corner of the room. Her pupils nearly dilated in pure fear. "Sit down." Clu told her. She immediately sat on the couch. Something told her he wouldn't take no as an answer. Clu's gaze focused on Rinzler and the user could tell he was fuming. A fake smile was plastered on his face as he walked towards him. Rinzler attempted to back away but bumped straight into the wall behind him. The purring turned to more of a whimper. Clu raised his disc angrily. "How did you; a perfect program get beaten by a user? A female user I might add." He sneered. Rinzler stood frozen against the wall, afraid of him just as the user had been. Clu struck him, knocking him to the floor and putting a large hole in his helmet, most likely scarring his face. He let out a pained cry and slumped down on the wall as pixels spilled out of his helmet and onto the floor. The user watched in horror as Clu went to strike him again.

"No!" She shouted, before she could stop the words from falling out of her mouth. Clu turned to her with a questioning gaze. "Please don't hurt him." She pleaded, although she wasn't sure why. The man had tried to kill her in the arena, but then again it was because he had to. Programming was a powerful thing. The user walked forward and knelt by the spluttering program. Clu chuckled.

"Well, if Rinzler takes your fancy then fine, you fix him." He smirked and walked away, shutting the door with a buzz behind him. The user flushed a violent red colour and extended a hand to touch Rinzler's shoulder, carefully avoiding any circuits there. He looked up at her through his damage helmet and groaned up at her. There was little she could do.

"I need you to take your helmet off. Please. Or I won't be able to fix you." She said softly. He shook his head stubbornly. Orders were orders; he was not to ever remove his helmet. "Please." She pleaded. He sighed and pulled back the helmet, pieces of glass falling to the floor. She gasped. His face was familiar, but she couldn't quite place a name. He had short dark hair and bright blue eyes. They flickered closed as he let out another groan. The only thing was that he had a large cut stretching from his eyes to his lip, seeping blue liquid. Clu had nearly derezzed him. 'Damn he's attractive.' She thought and then flushed again, moving his head forward from the wall. Pixels fell down to the floor. She frowned and pulled his disc off, putting his head gently back against the wall. He grasped her arm tightly.

"Please. Hurry." He croaked, eyes glazed over in pain. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and nodded solemnly. She put up the holographic image on the disc and fixed the damage code without any problems. There was a file there that caught her eye, but she ignored it. Rinzler would know she was looking. She reattached the disc and watched with relief as the damaged pixels repaired themselves. Rinzler nodded his thanks, a grimace still upon his face "Why?" He asked huskily. The user smiled at him.

"You don't deserve to die." She whispered in response. Of course she didn't truly know why she saved him. It had felt right at the time. He nodded again, closing his eyes. The user lay next to him on her side. Soon she could hear Rinzler purr loudly. Almost as if he was snoring. She grinned and fell asleep next to him.

-

A door opening roused the user from sleep. The sleep had only been for an hour, tops anyway. She noticed an arm across her chest and followed it to find Rinzler snuggled into her side, purring like a kitten. She wasn't entirely sure how to react however, so she lay back down, staring at his sleeping face. A cough drew her attention and she looked up to see Clu with an amused expression plastered on his face. She flushed and turned away as Rinzler began to wake. He hesitantly moved his arm and sat up awkwardly, putting his helmet back over his head. Clu chuckled at the awkward pair. It was all too amusing.

"Interesting." He smirked, walking around the room. The user shrunk under his gaze.

"Can you please not stare at me?" She protested weakly. His smirk grew and he chuckled again.

"Oh? Do I make you uncomfortable?" He questioned, enjoying seeing her flinch. She nodded slowly. He gave her a toothy grin and continued walking around the room. "Jarvis!" He shouted suddenly. The user jumped. A thin bald man came rushing into the room and bowed to Clu. "Show the user to her room." He ordered. Jarvis walked towards her and hauled her off the floor. She shrugged his hand off her arm and walked out of the room before letting him go in front of her to show her the way. He showed her into her room.

"These are your private quarters. And if you need anything, just call for me." He smirked suggestively and she shuddered in disgust at the double meaning behind the sentence. He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. The user sighed and sat on the bed. Damn it was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter Four: Prisoner

Chapter Four: Prisoner

The user grew tired of the small room that was her prison. Soon she resorted to hitting the door.

"Let me out!" She demanded, banging the door with her fists. This went on until she eventually broke down into tears. Flynn and the others couldn't come after her now; she pleaded him not to. The portal would close soon anyway. There was an answering snarl through the door from Clu to her banging. He entered angrily, face contorted into a deep frown.

"You're trying my patience. Perhaps I will leave Rinzler in here to babysit you." He sneered. She whimpered. It meant little to Clu. He walked out without another word. Rinzler heard the conversation and slipped in quietly, locking the door again. The user eyed his slightly sluggish movements and pursed her lips with a hum. His systems needed a full reboot, not a quick power nap, but he couldn't while he was guarding the user. She lay on the bed tiredly. Rinzler sat stiffly on the edge, rumbling quietly. She looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Relax! Don't just sit there. It can't be comfortable. Lay back here and reboot or something." She tapped the spot next to her. He couldn't just sit on the edge of the bed and stare at her for hours. It was both creepy and made her feel guilty to watch. Rinzler looked up at her. He seemed surprised. Perhaps others were afraid of him. He hesitantly clambered over the top of the bed, next to her. He lay back, still sitting tensely, but the user ignored it and focused on his purring. Clu's greatest weapon purred like a little kitten. The thought was laughable. But she was sure Rinzler wouldn't think so. She wondered if it actually pained him to speak, or if he just preferred to remain quiet. His helmet retracted and he sat there with a blank expression on his face. It was unusual of course. Rinzler would normally refuse to take off his helmet where Clu was involved. But Clu wasn't there. And the user had already seen his face, so there was no harm done.

The user sat forward and began to meditate. It was after all, the only thing that truly kept her sane. She felt Rinzler's eyes burning into her curiously. Her shoulders relaxed and she rested her hands on her knees gently. Rinzler recognized the position, but didn't know exactly where from. The name Flynn came to mind, but he disregarded it with a snarl. The user turned to face him, tilting her head to the side. He remained silent, eyes staring into hers blankly. Her hand reached up and rubbed the scar along the side of his face. He shut his eyes lightly. It lingered there for a moment before she retracted it. Rinzler found himself leaning forward slightly and sat back stiffly. He opened his eyes and saw that she had a cut on her arm. He knew that he had done that, and felt slightly sorry for it. More blood tickled down her arm; just like it had done in the arena. Hesitantly he reached out and touched it, watching carefully as the user winced. His hand lightly skimmed over a circuit on her shoulder and she repressed a shudder. Now she knew why he had told her not to earlier.

The blood flow slowly began to decrease again and he watched it curiously as the user's eyes twinkled in amusement. He looked up at her through the helmet. She gave him a half smile.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly. She shook her head slowly. "Will you derezz?" He asked again, seemingly glad that she hadn't reprimanded him for speaking as Clu had.

"No. It will heal by itself." She answered, offering an extra bit of information. His eyes sparkled in interest and he rubbed the wound lightly. His hand touched another circuit and she shut her eyes. She might not be able to contain herself if he did it again. This time he seemed to realize what he'd done and smirked. Slowly, her suit formed around the cut and the circuit regenerated under his hand. He eyed it carefully before looking back at the amused user's face. He gave her a shrug and a grin underneath his helmet. His hand sat on the newly formed circuit and it pulsed brightly for a moment. He pulled it back, smirking again. She gave him an evil look before stretching a hand out to touch one of the squares on his chest. He gave a small gasp and pushed her hand back. She gave him a smirk, raising her eyebrow.

"You asked for it." She grinned and leant back on the bed. He sighed and leant back on the bedpost. She would surely be the death of him. There was a loud buzz and Rinzler's helmet slid over his face in a flash. Clu looked between Rinzler and the user before shrugging and focusing on Rinzler.

"Rinzler, come." He ordered with a blank expression on his face. Rinzler got off the bed and walked to him silently. Clu nodded and the two walked out, leaving the user in silence. Had they found Flynn and the others? She leant forward, furrowing her brows in frustration. They couldn't die. Flynn had spent 20 years in this place and was finally getting out. And Sam... Sam would be destroyed by it. As would Quorra. The user lay back and buried her face in her hands. How was she to get out? And what would happen to Rinzler? She shook her head violently. Her shoulders slumped forward in defeat before she curled up into the soft pillow. As odd as it seemed, she wanted Rinzler there. Not even caring if he stared at her while she slept. Or if he sat awkwardly on the side of the bed. Damn it her thoughts were confusing. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The first thing she registered when she woke was a purring. Her eyes opened groggily and she rubbed them. The purring grew louder as she nudged a warm object. She opened her eyes to see Rinzler looking at her with his head tilted to the side. She shrugged and sat up. Her stomach growled loudly, making Rinzler's gaze snap back at her. A sheepish smile stretched across her face.

"I'm hungry." She stated with a shrug. He eyed her carefully and handed her a glass of energy from the table next to him. She hesitated slightly before taking it. "I'm taking it this is equal to food. Or I sure as hell hope so." She murmured to no one in particular. After eyeing the cup curiously, she took a sip. Her circuits burned and pulsed brightly. Raising an eyebrow, she drank the rest quickly. "That's… Much better. Thanks." She smiled at Rinzler. He nodded curtly and gazed past her and out the window at Tron City. The user sighed, pulling herself off the bed and sitting cross-legged in front of the wide glass window. Though Rinzler could tell she was thinking, rather than just enjoying the view. Her azure eyes sparkled as a Lightcycle sped past on the bridge and he walked over to lean on the wall next to her. "I'm sure this wasn't how you planned your day." She murmured, not looking up at him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm sure you weren't planning to babysit a user instead of going to the games or helping Clu." She responded to the unanswered question. The suggestion that he was resentful of taking care of her hurt a little bit. "Have you always been here; working for Clu?" She gave him a sidelong glance. He shook his head hesitantly. The user sighed and looked out the window again. A tear slipped out of her eye and she brushed it away angrily. "I'm never getting out of here." He whispered, glaring down at the floor. Rinzler opened his mouth and shut it again. He wanted to comfort her somehow as much as it was against Clu's orders. Then again, he only said that he was not to let her escape. Hesitantly he knelt by her and hugged her awkwardly. She turned around to hug him back, burying her face in his chest.


	6. Chapter Five: Escape

Chapter Five: Escape

The user sniffled, resting her cheek on Rinzler's shoulder. He moved his hand in soothing circles on her back as she let out a wavering breath. This was something Rinzler had never done. And something he had never received. Never once, had he been hugged. Nor had he been offered comfort. Everyone was afraid of him. Sometimes even his own creator. Something churned in the pit of his stomach. Or what qualified as a stomach in the grid. Clu wasn't his original programmer. That was something he knew. But who was? And why had they abandoned him there?

His thoughts were disrupted as the user shifted in his lap. The sound of another shaky breath filled the room. In the half hour she had been there, she had just gotten fed up with everything – Her lack of memories, the fact she was in a computer and the fact she may never get back out. Everything just seemed to pile up. Rinzler sat there patiently the whole time, letting her tremble in his arms.

With a heavy breath, she sat up and pressed her forehead to his helmet. He blinked slowly, watching her cautiously.

"M'sorry." She mumbled, hugging him again. "Thank you." She gave a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes, before scanning the room thoughtfully. Now that was even more of a surprise. No one had ever thanked him either. It gave him a foreign feeling of happiness and he smiled under his helmet for the first time in cycles.

The user's gaze reached the electronic lock on the door and a subtle, but evil smile crept onto her face. Rinzler was too preoccupied with looking at her hair that he didn't notice. Only Sirens had that particular colour hair and it was a lot softer than program hair, so it fascinated him. His hand touched it gently and he jumped when the user leant back against the window, removing herself from his lap. His arms fell back to his sides and he sat next to her tiredly.

A buzz cut through the silence and Clu stood there once again. His face was expressionless as he gestured for Rinzler to come. He stood up quickly and walked towards his master. With a brief bow that felt more demeaning than usual, he walked out quietly. Clu locked the door behind him, grinning sadistically at the user.

"We've located your friends. And they won't be as fortunate as you." He spoke just as the door shut. A scowl covered her face and he glanced at the portal. There was limited –if any- time left. With one last withering glare at the door, she frowned at what she was about to do.

"Jarvis!" She bellowed through the locked door. There was some scurrying and hurried footsteps outside the door. Poising herself, she stood beside it, raising her disc high in the air. It was aimed for his neck. The door opened quietly with that mechanical buzz and she placed her disc at his neck. He froze and stood there as she walked around him, disc still humming at the base of his neck. "Now you won't tell Clu about this, hmmm?" He whispered patronizingly into his ear. He shook his head shortly so he wouldn't be decapitated. "And will you get me a light jet?" She asked again, a smirk growing across her face. He nodded curtly, shuddering as the disc got closer. "Go." She pushed him forward and down the hallway. He walked into the other room and pulled a baton from out of the cupboard. Still shuddering, he gave it to her. "Now leave, and remember; don't speak a word of this to Clu." She growled, pushing him to the floor. Jarvis flinched and took off running in the direction of Clu's office.

The user ripped the Lightjet baton from her leg and dove out the window. She pressed the button on the side and felt a slight comfort as the jet spawned around her legs, back and hands. It took a moment to register that she was still plummeting to the grid floor. With a scream, she pulled the hand grips until the jet swooped back into the air again. Good Christ she was going to end up killing herself.

Short I know, but it's needed for the next chapter. I guess anyway.


	7. Chapter Six: Escaping Guilt

Chapter Six: Escaping Guilt

The jet sped through the air quickly as the user glanced at the ground below. Although it was harder to use than the Lightcycle, she had gotten the hang of it relatively quickly. Even going so far as to do flips in mid air. Despite this, she couldn't remember for the life of her how to get to Flynn's place. She turned the jet around angrily, causing it to jerk too far to the left. The jet hovered over the sea of simulation silently as the user glanced over it to scan for any light coming from the Outlands. It was dark; as usual. Sighing angrily, she looked down and tilted her head to the side. There was an ominous flickering white light coming form the sea. She landed the sip near the shore and derezzed it quickly. The light flickered menacingly, making her peer closely. It took a moment to register that it was in fact, a program. She could make out the unmistakable four squares upon his chest, but Rinzler wasn't white. _Tron._ She thought with finality. He was alive. With a gasp she dove in to the ocean without another thought.

As soon as she was in, she noticed it was hard to move. It was denser, darker and colder than she expected. She dove down and grabbed the arm of the program. It twitched slightly and she began to drag it up to the surface. The problem was; she couldn't _find _the surface. Her lungs grew heavy and she breathed out quickly. She grew desperate, thrashing around wildly for air. The blackness obscured her vision until finally the cold air whipped at her face. The program gasped as she pulled him up onto the shore. She heaved a cough, spitting the water from her mouth. When her lungs were clear she took a deep breath and coughed again, falling to the ground. She gave a heavy breath and passed out in exhaustion.

"User." Someone was shaking her shoulder. "User!" It grew frustrated, shaking her harder. "Wake up!" She was shaken around violently for a moment before her eyes flew open in shock. Crystal blue eyes gazed into hers reassuringly and she smiled. Tron was leant over her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay User?" He asked huskily, voice noticeably different to Rinzler's. She nodded slightly and a smile crossed her face.

"Yes. And my name is Calyx. I can remember that now." He gave a toothy grin –something she had never seen on his face.

"Okay then… Calyx." He grin grew wider and he stared at her happily before her cheeks grew red. It had taken a moment to register that he was practically pinning her to the floor with his face inches from hers. Although he seemed quite oblivious to it, he seemed to notice the blush. He stroked he cheek with the back of his hand. He recognized the blush from when it appeared on Flynn's face more than once. She looked up him, eyes reflecting the light of his suit. Hesitantly, he pressed his lips to hers softly. Calyx's eyes slid closed and she smiled into the kiss. Her fingers tugged lightly at the hair on the nape of his neck. A purr rose from his throat making Calyx smile. He pressed her closer to him, making the most of it, before he pulled away, allowing her to breathe. His stomach churned and he found himself breathing heavily too. Calyx took a few shallow breaths before it evened out and she hugged him tightly.

She had stirred something within him. Something he had not felt since Yori, but it felt stronger. His lips curled downwards in a frown when he remembered that she was derezzed. Clu made him kill her. It was his greatest test. His frown manifested into a scowl. Calyx leant back with her arms still around his neck. Upon noticing his expression, she leant her forehead against his.

"What is it?" She whispered, watching carefully as his circuits burned a bright red for a moment before turning back to their original blue. His eyes had a deadly gleam, but she knew it wasn't directed at her.

"I can't believe what Clu made me do." He ground out in fury. "I killed thousands of innocents. And destroyed the Isos." He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "He would have made me kill _you_." He finished, clenching his jaw. Calyx rubbed his cheek.

"You couldn't help it. You didn't have a choice." She reassured him. He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off by kissing him again. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Don't argue." He couldn't help it; a smile spread across his face and he nodded.

"Okay." He agreed and picked her up, cradling her bridal style. She gave him a look.

"I have legs Tron." She raised an eyebrow. Tron simply responded with a simple smile.

"Well you saved me from deresolution, so I guess you'll have to deal with it." He replied sardonically. She sighed and relaxed in his chest as he began to walk away.

"Here we come, Flynn." Calyx whispered under her breath.

Hope that you like it. ;)

I tried to make Tron a little more playful, like he is in the first movie. He smiles a lot more in that one :3


	8. Small Note

**Not a chapter.**

**Sorry, I know this is inconvenient, but I just needed to let you know I have **_**tried**_** to fix any grammatical errors in previous chapters, as well as lightly changing the style as apposed to just having a chunk of writing. In this process, I may have added a few extra sentences, but not enough that you have to go back to read them. :3**

**Thanks for reading, I'll compensate for you thinking this is a chapter by adding one soon. **


	9. Chapter Seven: Solar Sailer

Chapter Seven: Solar Sailer

Tron trudged through the outlands, searching for any sign of Kevin Flynn. Calyx's head shot up and he looked down, slightly startled.

"Wha"- He began before Calyx put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh. I hear something." She whispered. He stood frozen for a moment before Calyx jumped out of his arms and ran off towards a light in the distance. "C'mon!" She hissed, as he sprinted behind her, helmet sealing over his face. The light grew brighter as they approached and Calyx grinned. Flynn was leaning over Quorra and Sam was glancing around, looking nervous. She tapped his shoulder and he jumped, ripping his disc off his back and raising it to her neck. In surprise, she did the same, forming a full helmet around her face.

"Who are you?" He growled. Calyx remained silent, just to annoy him. "I will derezz you program, who are you?" He growled again, trying to sound threatening.

"I highly doubt that." She responded, voice deeper due to the helmet. The disc came closer and she grabbed it with her hand and kicked Sam's feet out from under him. She dropped the disc next to his face. "And Sam, I really don't appreciate the threat." She smirked, pulling back her helmet and putting her disc back. Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't wanna get on your bad side." He grumbled, sitting up. Flynn chuckled, remembering what she did to his nose.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. Tron placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled. "This is"- She began before Sam interrupted.

"Rinzler." He growled, pulling his disc off again. "Get your hands off her, you freak." He scowled. Tron frowned sadly under his helmet and stepped back. Calyx glared at Sam.

"Leave him alone." She warned. He scowled and pushed her out of the way. "Sam." She warned again. Sam turned around angrily.

"Shut up." He growled and turned back to the security program. Calyx grabbed his shoulder, gripping it tightly. Sam winced.

"Leave him alone." She growled for the last time. Sam elbowed her ribs.

"He's a monster!" He shouted at her. She punched him in the face. He reeled back and went to pull off his disc. Calyx twisted his arm behind his back and kneed him to the floor. "Let me go." Sam ground out, wincing as she twisted his arm further and held her disc at the base of his neck. Flynn stared between the two in shock.

"Apologize." She hissed. Sam glared up at Tron.

"Sorry." He muttered. Calyx released him and put her disc back, shaking angrily. Tron put his arms around her comfortingly and she relaxed slightly. Sam pulled himself off the floor and looked at the pair of them incredulously. "He's not even human." Sam shook his head disbelievingly. Calyx gave him a look and he turned away quickly.

"Now, as I was saying," She began, eyeing Sam warningly. "This is Tron, but I'm sure you already know that, don't you Flynn?" She finished. Flynn nodded, lips curling up in a grin. Tron's helmet slid back and he gave Flynn a small smile. He got up off the floor and eyed the program happily before hugging him tightly. Sam looked up almost apologetically, feeling stupid for interrupting her in the first place. And also for yelling and calling his childhood hero a freak and a monster.

"I thought you were dead." Flynn mumbled into Tron's neck. Tron looked down sadly.

"May as well have been." He replied shortly, feeling ashamed of himself. Flynn pulled away from him and gave him a curious look, before nodding. With Sam freaking out about 'Rinzler', it really wasn't hard to figure out.

"Not your fault buddy." Flynn reassured him, patting his shoulder before tending to Quorra again. Tron smiled at Calyx and she hugged him.

"Told you." She teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess you did."

-

Quorra sat up with a gasp. Sam patted her shoulder.

"Whoa, it's all right. You're safe now." He whispered comfortingly. Quorra's eyes narrowed as she saw the blurry shape of Rinzler.

"Rinzler." She growled. Calyx threw her a grin.

"Tron." She corrected. Quorra nodded slowly, relaxing into Sam. He picked her up and looked over at Flynn.

"Is it time to move?" He asked solemnly. Flynn nodded once and grinned at Tron and Calyx, who where talking quietly on the floor. Or rather, Tron was speaking and Calyx was snuggled into his chest.

"Time to go." Flynn smiled and Tron looked up. He helped Calyx onto her feet before standing up.

"What transport are we using?" Tron asked. Flynn looked at him.

"Solar Sailer." He grinned. Tron returned it, remembering their escapades in the ENCOM system. The group began to trudge forward slowly, Sam still carrying Quorra. After their fight, Sam avoided Calyx and Tron like the plague. Mainly because he felt stupid for what he did. Calyx slid her arm around Kevin's shoulder. He blinked, looking up in surprise.

"What do you miss about the real world?" She asked softly. His eyes flickered down and a small grin spread across his face.

"A lot of things, man. I miss video games, as weird as it sounds. Is also miss my buddy Alan. But mostly I missed Sam, and now he's here." He replied, gazing fondly at his son. Calyx gave him a half smile and an awkward side on hug. He patted her back gently.

"I'm sorry for what happened." She ruffled his hair. He chuckled softly.

"S'alright man, not your fault. Or yours." He looked at Tron, who bowed his head. Calyx grinned at Kevin before going back to Tron.

They were close to the city now and Calyx glanced at the large building along the edge of the city. Her gaze switched to Tron. He had a harsh gleam in his eye and she knew what he was doing.

"Stop beating yourself up." She hit his shoulder lightly. He blinked, looking up at her with a tiny smile. "Not your fault." She reassured him. It was obvious to tell that he wasn't really believing her, but he remained quiet.

"Thank you." He spoke softly. The user blinked slowly.

"For what?" She asked running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"For many things." He replied simply, pressing his lips to her forehead as he had seen Kevin do with Sam. Calyx grinned and looked up in awe at the large solar sailer transport system in the building above.

"Crap. Did you make these?" She whispered to Kevin, who nodded. The small group of programs and users stepped into the elevator. Calyx and Tron were squished in next to Sam and the female pressed herself into Tron's side. 'Most awkward elevator ride, ever.' She thought with a wry grin.

The group filed out and Flynn pushed them into a small platform.

"We should be heading east; towards the portal." Flynn spoke quietly and led then down to a small bridge area before the Solar Sailer began to move. Calyx sat down with Tron at the end and leant against his shoulder.

Everything seemed to be going well until the ship shuddered violently.


	10. Chapter Eight: The Portal

Chapter Eight: The Portal

We walked out cautiously onto the bridge. A giant beam of light from the portal shot up, disappearing into they sky. Bright light shone into our eyes, but it was manageable.

"This is the portal." Kevin stated. I gaped at the large beam of light and backed into Tron. He grabbed my wrists to steady me.

"Watch out though, Clu could be anywhere." Tron whispered in my ear. As he said this, everyone began to look around as the walked along the bridge. Clu stepped out of the light. Fury welled up in me again, as I remembered what he did to Quorra. I went to take a step forward, but Tron pulled me back.

"Not yet. Clu has no guards, if we all attack him, he has no chance." He said loud for everyone to hear, but quiet enough that Clu wouldn't. The portal flickered slightly.

"We don't have much time." Kevin stated. Clu walked closer towards us menacingly. I let out a growl. Tron purred.

"Now?" I asked. He uttered a 'no'. I groaned in frustration. I began to mutter under my breath.

"What will you do now?" Clu asked, taking a step forward. I snorted, I couldn't stop myself.

"Yeah, the greatest warrior in the grid and other experienced members against a single program. I like the odds." Tron slapped a hand over my mouth. I smiled. My work was already done. Clu stopped, and actually seemed to consider it. His eyes flashed with concern for a moment. Tron sighed behind me at my outburst. Clu smirked again. The black guard stepped out of the beam as well. _Slight challenge._ I thought to myself.

"Now?" I asked, voice muffled by Tron's hand. He nodded. I prepared myself as he counted down behind me, loud enough for the others to hear. He reached 'one' and we dived towards the two, pulling our discs off our back. I immediately aimed for Clu's chest, only to have him lean back. Tron stood next to me, and repeatedly aimed for his face. I gave him a glance. He nodded. Tron aimed for his side and he leant the opposite way, just grazing his hip with my disc. A small part of his stomach derezzed. He grunted before leaning forward and slightly slicing my arm.

"I don't derezz Clu, forget?" I growled maliciously. He grunted again as Tron sliced the other side of his stomach. A third dish sliced at his arm. Kevin and the others had managed to throw the Black-Guard off the bridge. I heard a screech as he was erased.

"Stop!" Clu shouted. Tron grabbed Clu's disc and we stepped back.

"I did everything you ever asked!" Clu shouted to Kevin. Kevin eyed him carefully.

"I know." He stated. Clu frowned, not thinking his point was getting across.

"You betrayed me with the ISOs, you introduced Viruses to the Grid and left me while you returned to your world!" He shouted. In a way, Clu was like a child. I stared at Kevin, with slightly narrowed eyes. He felt my gaze and turned to me. Clu seemed to be fuming that he was getting ignored.

"Clu is like a child Kevin, he did need you to be there for him. No matter how much Sam and ENCOM needed you, so did he. And maybe asking him about the ISOs would have been a good idea too." I stated my thoughts. I knew Sam needed him, but Clu was his creation; virtually like a son. Kevin sighed. Clu nodded at me. His gaze made me uncomfortable.

"I know all of this, buddy. I just got concerned by Sam and Alan needed me for ENCOM." He stated sadly. Tron leant forward slightly.

"Alan-One?" He asked curiously, stepping forward. Kevin nodded, not turning to meet his gaze. _Alan? Alan who? It sound so familiar…_I thought, a look of deep concentration set on my face. _Alan Bradley. _A voice said at the back of my head.

"Alan Bradley?" I asked curiously. Kevin swiveled around.

"Yes." He looked curious but decided not to continue further. I looked up and noticed Clu's eyes on Tron.

"Rinzler. Traitor." He muttered with distaste. I grabbed Tron's arm and glared at Clu. He chuckled. _Psycho._ I thought sourly. Kevin kept his eyes locked on Clu.

"I'm sorry buddy." Clu scanned him, as if looking for any evidence of a lie. Kevin took a slight step forward. Clu still focused on him, tense. Kevin hugged the younger man.

"I'm sorry." Clu slouched considerable and hugged him back. I smiled up at Tron. His lips twitched up slightly. I turned back to the two. Clu seemed to be frowning slightly, but his gaze had softened considerably.

"Come with us. Just like I always promised." Kevin asked him. Uncertainty wound itself in my chest. That could be slightly troublesome. Clu grinned, genuinely. Not a smirk or just a simple smile, a _grin._ This was worrisome.

We all stood together in the portal. Kevin lifted his disc into the air and it floated up to the top of the portal, disappearing in the light. There was a blinding flash and it felt uncomfortable as I fell into an office in the real world, once again, hitting my face on a table.

**That's right, Clu's good again. So far….**

**Nah I won't spoil anything. Hope you're all enjoying it so far. Some of my chapters and bits may be slightly crap because I did them late at night. My apologies.**


	11. Chapter Nine: Home

Chapter Nine: Home

Calyx POV  
"Is she okay?" Tron's voice asked urgently. I groaned in response and pushed myself off the floor. After opening my eyes, I remembered that this was the place in my dream. I hacked Flynn's computer. After pulling myself off the floor, I looked down at my clothes. Dust was caked across the front of my shirt and pants. Apparently, the equivalent to a light suit was leather. I spun around wildly, looking for everyone else. Tron, Kevin, Sam and Quorra stood in front of me. Kevin looked concerned. I felt blood trickle onto my lip and wiped my nose with my sleeve. Sam shook his head and went back to what he was doing with his flash drive. Something was missing.

"Where's Clu?" I asked curiously. Kevin seemed to have forgotten and looked around the room. My eyes softened as I spotted him. He was huddled in a corner with his face buried on his knees. Kevin stayed where he was, stunned to silence. I approached him silently and kneeled in front of him.

"Clu..." I whispered. He looked up, tears in his eyes.

"It's so different here." He said quietly in a tone I'd never heard him use. Without a second thought, I leant forward and wrapped my arms around his shaking figure. He stiffened for a second, before relaxing and burying his face in my shoulder. Behind me, the others were silent. Sam had stopped typing things into his transfer thingy. I wasn't a techie, so I had no idea what the proper name was.

"It's okay, we'll all work together now. But you have to promise me that you won't try to perfect everything. Nothing is perfect Clu." I reasoned. He hesitated, before nodding into my shoulder. 

"I'll try." He pulled back, eyes looking brighter than before. I smiled softly, before turning to the others. To be honest, I wished I had a camera. Their faces were ones of shock. 

"What?" A smile cracked through my lips. Clu placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"Thank you." Two words I never thought I'd hear coming from Clu's mouth. 

"You're welcome Clu." I grinned without looking back. He removed his hand and walked over to Kevin. He waved his hand in front of his face. Kevin snapped his gaze to him and smiled sheepishly. 

"You would have punched me if I did that buddy." Clu smirked and walked over to the wall, leaning on it. He was back to his usual cocky self. I yawned loudly. 

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired after that." I stretched my arms out. It was true. Despite the naps I had in the grid, I still felt like I hadn't slept in days. I couldn't imagine what Kevin was feeling. Sam nodded. 

"We'll go back to my house, but I don't know exactly how we'll get there or where you're gonna sleep." He scratched the back of his neck, deep in thought. 

"Cab?" Kevin suggested. Sam scoffed. 

"Not with these prices. What about Alan? I'm sure we could cram in the back of his car. Although, I'm sure he'd like an explanation first." There was that name again. Who was he? I knew I'd heard it somewhere, although, I didn't know where from. Tron broke me from my thoughts. 

"Alan-One?" He asked excitedly. Kevin gave him a half smile and nodded. I was left out of the loop here. 

"Can somebody fill me in here?" Kevin's eyes flashed in understanding. 

"Tron's user." This piece of information excited me too; I wanted to see the user that created Tron. There was silence before Sam dialled a number in his phone. 

"Hello Alan?" A voice identical to Tron's mumbled something on the other line. 

"I need you to come to Flynn's arcade." There was more mumbling. 

"Don't ask questions Alan, just get down here." He snapped his phone shut and grinned at the rest of us. 

"He'll be here in about five minutes." I smiled back and relaxed into the wall. Maybe things would be easier now.

-

Footsteps echoed around the other room and Sam led us out a little passage and we came out behind a gaming machine called 'Tron'. Tron had a game named after him. That is so cool. An older version of Tron stood inside the arcade, staring at his phone and looking around. He froze when he spotted us. Or at least when he spotted Tron. Tron stared at Alan curiously. 

"Alan-One?" To say Alan was shocked would have been an understatement. His jaw had dropped open and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Then he saw Kevin and Clu. That must have confused the hell out of him. He spluttered in confusion as he looked between the three. 

"Alan, this is Tron." Kevin directed this to Alan and he focused again on the beaming program. 

"You actually did it?" He asked Kevin. Tron walked over to him cautiously. I tilted my head. What was he going to do? My question was answered as he practically threw himself at Alan and buried his face in his neck. 

"My user." He stated happily. Alan looked around in disbelief. 

"All this time and you've been in there? Why didn't you come back?" He questioned Kevin and patted Tron's back. Kevin scratched the back of his neck. 

"Long story, I'll tell you at Sam's place." Alan nodded and attempted to pry Tron off him. The key word was attempted. I grinned walked over to them, poking Tron's side. After spending some few days on the grid talking to him, I did find out that he was ticklish. Interesting, considering programs had no nerves and such. But Tron wasn't exactly a normal program. He let out a sort if squeak and jerked back, scowling at me. I focused on Alan, who was looking at me curiously. I tried to make myself smaller, shrinking under his gaze. 

"Calyx?"


	12. PollNote Thing

**Alright guys, who want to guess who Calyx's father turns out to be? Review and tell me, I just want to see what you guys have picked up from the story. So… I'm testing you xD**


	13. Chapter Ten: Brother & Father

Chapter Ten: Brother and Father

Cali POV  
"Calyx?" Alan looked at me curiously. Confused flickered across my face. Despite the familiarity, I couldn't remember him.

"I have amnesia. Sorry Alan." He looked at me sadly.

"I used to spend a lot of time with your adoptive parents." He spoke carefully, trying to make me understand with my amnesia. Alan... Of course! Alan Bradley. He used to visit my family a lot, and he used to bring Jet with him. He gazed at me curiously as familiarity flickered across my face. I had missed Alan so much. '

"Alan!" I hugged him immediately. He was always so nice to me. Even when I asked too many questions. Alan responded immediately, hugging me back. I missed this.

"You used to bring Jet around a lot." I mumbled into his chest. I felt him nod above me.

"I missed you so much." He nodded again before pulling back. My arms fell back to my sides and I grinned up at him. We used to have long conversations as I grew older and he always spared time to help with my homework. That was of course only when my father wasn't home. Who were my real parents? Mine were obviously gone, judging by the fact Alan hadn't mentioned them. A hand rested in mine and I felt warmth radiate up from it up my arm. There was a quiet rumbling and I smiled softly, resting my head on Tron's shoulder. This must have been a bit awkward for Alan. Tron was his program. As I looked up at him, he just looked happy.

"Come on buddy, I'll tell you the whole story later." Flynn had walked up to Alan and patted his shoulder. Something about Flynn was different. I felt a connection with the old man, but it confused me more than anything. Alan looked down at his old friend and smiled. As he began to walk away, I pulled Tron with me and walked beside Clu. Seeing the outside world could make thing worse for him. As we walked outside, I breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp air. Clu had frozen beside me. I grasped his arm and tugged him along gently.

"Be brave Clu." I whispered. He slouched slightly and walked forward quietly, listening to the sounds his feet made in the concrete. He hesitated when we reached the car and stared at it.

"What is it?" He examined it from afar, as if he thought it was going to hurt him.

"It's a car. Quorra's light runner looks kind of similar." He nodded and slid into a seat. I reached across him and grabbed his seatbelt. After clicking it in, he seemed to panic. He clutched at it and tugged, nearly strangling himself.

"Clu! It stops you from going through the glass if we crash." He breathed a sigh of relief and sat with his arms at his sides. I clicked mine in and Tron sat down next to me, mimicking my movements. Thankfully, Alan had a large car. Those ENCOM vans were huge. There were an extra three seats behind us and Sam and Quorra sat down. Kevin sat in the passenger seat and sunk into it. Alan put the key in ignition and sped off to where I could only assume as Sam's place.

-

Sam's apartment was freaking cool. It was made up of old storage containers and it was right next to the river.

"Awesome." I stated. Sam grinned and scratched the back of his neck. Something he did quite often. The apartment was small, but it didn't really matter too much. There was just a problem of where we would all sleep. A thought struck me. What if Tron, Clu and Quorra don't know how to sleep. It's not really something you can explain to someone. I shook my thoughts away and wandered into the house. The only possible sleeping place was one couch. This could be troublesome. Not really caring about comfort, I tossed myself onto the carpet.

"God I missed carpet." There were numerous chuckles through the room. Tron and Clu crouched down at the carpet. Tron reached out a hand and ran it along the carpet curiously. Clu mimicked and lay on it as I had done. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Tron wandered over to me and did the same. Everyone seemed to be too tired to care about blankets or pillows or anything. Even Alan plopped himself onto the floor. Sam guided Quorra to the couch. After we all settled in, Sam turned off the lights and Tron put his arm around me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Tron."

I awoke groggily and went to roll over, only to find myself restricted by an arm. Panic settled in my stomach, until I remembered the situation. It was just Tron. I breathed a sigh of relief. Tron emitted a purr and pulled me closer. After abandoning the idea to get up, I snuggled into his chest. There was a small 'chink' noise across the room. I craned my neck to see Sam sitting on the floor with a bowl of cereal. Early riser. I thought. Again, I attempted to pry Tron's hands off with no avail.

"Sam!" I half whispered and half hissed. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, this must have looked compromising.

"Yeah?" He gave me an amused look. I stretched out my arms.

"Help? I don't think Tron's letting me up." Tron pulled me back to his chest as I spoke. I huffed indignantly and Sam wandered over, reaching for Tron's sides. He tickled him lightly and Tron jerked away, rolling across the floor.

"Thanks." I pulled myself off the floor and yawned loudly. Something about returning home had made a slightly empty feeling in my chest. I missed my disc. It was almost like and extended appendage to my arm. Tron must have felt the same way; being a security program. As I looked down at him, he looked back up at me from the floor deviously. He immediately reached up and pulled me to the floor, tickling my sides. After a few fruitless attempts at containing my laughter, I burst out, giggling and quivering madly to the point of not being able to breathe. At the sound, Clu jumped off the floor, with his hair disheveled and eyes half closed.

"Wha? What's going on?" He stumbled, running a hand through his hair. At this point, if we hadn't woken up everyone else, Clu certainly had. Well, everyone except Quorra. She rolled over, sighing loudly. At another loud squeak from me, Tron finally relented and leant back. I breathed heavily and released a few more giggles before relaxing back on the floor. Flynn sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Q, what are you doing?" He thought he was still on the grid.

"She's sleeping Flynn." Tron stated. Flynn nodded and looked over to the couch as his eyes flashed in understanding. His gaze shifted to me and he sighed.

"I need to tell you something." My head cocked to the side inquisitively.

"Okay. What is it Flynn?" He grabbed my wrist and led me outside. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Calyx... I know who your real father is." My heart sped up dramatically. He scratched the back of his neck subconsciously.

"Who?" The answer probably wouldn't matter anyway. I wouldn't know their name. Flynn drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm your father Calyx."

-  
Shocker huh? Nah just kidding.  
For all of you that guessed Alan... Nope. That would just be awkward if she was dating Tron. You wouldn't go out with someone that looks like your father. Ewwww. xD


End file.
